Fear of the Dark
by Hallee
Summary: Wands, flying broomsticks, pointy hats and– "Harry Potter? But I'm not even a bloody fan!" An eleven year-old witch is, not so mysteriously, transported through space and time to a world she thought fictional. She is determined to return to her world and will do anything to succeed; including faking friendships and allying herself to Voldemort. (AWAITING FULL REPOST)


***Edited: 2018-04-25***

 **Hello Everyone.**

 **I have taken down this story because not many people are reading it anymore and I suppose that it is my fault and the way I'm going about the story.**

 **I've done this before, taking down the story I mean, but the first time was for different motives.**

 **Now, I have read many fanfics of SI and OC revolving this particular "fangirl-from-real-world is thrown into fictional world of Harry Potter", some lighthearted and darker. My story will be in between. It will not be a downright depressing one, but it will have its moments, along with lighter moments as well.**

 **When I began working on the crazy amount of ideas that assaulted my brain a few years ago, I planned everything around this prompt (because that's where my ideas led me) and that is why I will be sticking to it.**

 **I am aware that SI/OC fanfics get a lot of criticism for being (self) wish-fulfillment and fix-fics where characters are, more often than not, Mary-Sues. I personally do not judge every SI/OC as such, because I've read a few well written ones. I will establish some things now, just because I feel that is necessary, really.**

 **My character/story is _not_ a Self-insert _or_ one of those reincarnation stories (nothing against those, fyi, I've indulged in some myself). My character is an OC. Said OC is _not_ based upon my own personality, although inevitably something might filter through (as it is obvious, in any kind of writing _that_ will happen). Also, that OC is not the usual Harry Potter fangirl who comes from a world where magic doesn't exist. She is a witch from the "real world" where Harry Potter is indeed fiction, but where Supernatural/Magic is extant. And, as you can read from the summary, she's not a HP fangirl (not because she doesn't like it but rather doesn't care).**

 **On that note, my fic is not meant to be a fix-fic _however_ , as it includes not one, but 3 major OCs, some things will inevitably change, which makes this fanfiction very slightly AU (not overly so when concerning characters or initial plot but rather for later parts of canon).**

 **Furthermore, ever since I began planning my story, I've worked real hard on ensuring my character doesn't become a Mary Sue. But I should also point out that this fic will be OC centric and therefore, the story will be mostly told from the OC's POV (in 3rd person) while I might on occasion do some canon character POV for some scenes. This means I will not focus deeply or equally on developing canon characters (as most are already developed anyway) with a few exceptions. This story focuses on the 'life journey'/character building and development of my OC.**

 **When I post the 1st chapter again, more information/details will be attached to it.**

 **I'd like to give a thanks to those who left nice (and consequently encouraging) words, those who favourited and those who followed. Also, of course I leave a thank you to everyone who _read_ it. I really appreciate it.**

 **Should you still be interested to read my story, expect a full repost on my profile under the name _Fear_ _of_ _the_ _Dark_ (in a new story, not this one rechaptered). I had previously estimated it should come out in February but I am really busy right now, so I won't be able to post anything until JUNE of this year. I already have all my ideas and plans, the only thing left is organise them so that there is consistency and as few plotholes as possible, then rewrite everything.**

 **Finally, I'd firstly like to say that I have, since the beginning, struggled with finding the near-perfect summary for this fic and never managed to do so. I am always unhappy with the outcome of the summary I concoct. I ask (more like beg) if any of the readers of the original chapters of this fic has any suggestion whatsoever on a better summary, please PM me. Secondly I do not have a permanent BETA for this story (I have a consultant of sorts, the lovely Bookluver1999 whose stories you should definitely check out, she has a knack for humour), and as such if anyone is available and interested in occupying that position, PM me.**

 **Thank you once again, and I hope you give the repost a chance.**

 **Lots of glittery love,**

 **Hallee.**


End file.
